1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carpeting strips each comprised of a wear layer bonded against a compressible resilient backing material and having integral means enabling a plurality of such carpeting strips to be joined with a substantially invisible seam therebetween; and in particular to an apparatus for and method of making such carpeting strips employing release tape on such carpeting strips to enable provision of such an invisible seam.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide carpeting strips of the character mentioned and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,450. However, to provide a commercially competitive carpeting strip of the character disclosed in this patent it is necessary that such strip be produced in a continuous manner with minimum scrap and with optimum utilization of production devices and techniques which assure continuous uninterrupted production.